Trick Of The Mind
by The-Grey-Lines
Summary: !Revised! Bella and Edward have been best friends since she was born, lovers since he was sixteen and she was thirteen and now she is going to college with him... One-Shot/AH/All Human !Revised!


Authors note: Uhh… wow? I haven't looked at this story in two years and when I finally look at it again, I realized what a complete piece of crap it was. I was new to writing, so I just kind of tossed something out and posted it.. yeah.. not my best work. X\\ so now that I have some free time, I have revised this story and am in the process of writing more fanfics… though I'm kind of leaning more toward Soul Eater. SoMa kicks ass! So anyway, enough with my rambling.. Read away, dear ones!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or CocaCola, or Soul Eater, or Bella, or Edward…. why must you rub it in? At least I own Amanda and Edmund! Ha, take that copyrights!

Background story: Bella and Edward have been best friends since she could talk and lovers since he was sixteen, and she was thirteen. She was only one grade behind him when he left for college, visiting her every two weeks, as she had always been exceptionally smart. He has come to help pack, and move her into his apartment. (And just so you know, because it bugs me when people don't put it in, they were each others first kiss and they lost their virginity to each other when he was eighteen and she was fifteen)

"Edward!" A girl, looking around the age of seventeen, called to a young man looking at the various sodas in the drink isle. The boy looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow in her direction, "Come on," she said, "We need to get back.. We are leaving for the apartment in a less than five days, and you are over here contemplating which soda to buy like it's a life altering decision!"

The boy smiled, grabbing a bottle of Coke , and walked over to the girl, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head he lead her to the checkout counter.

"Relax, little one," he muttered into her hair, "We have plenty of time to pack, no need to get all worked up."

She huffed and said, "I wouldn't be getting worked up if we actually had something packed! Besides, your brother is waiting for us."

He laughed, leading them to the checkout line, "Yes, I'm sure he will go on a rampage if we are a few minutes late."

She stuck out her tongue and reached for a pack of gum, smiling as ring on her left hand sparkle in the bright lights of the grocery store. Soon, she would be Isabella Cullen.

Five Years Later

A beautiful blonde woman stood at a mirror putting her hair up and calling her husbands name, "Ed?"

"Yes, Amanda?" He said as he came up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

She smiled and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up into his beautiful green eyes. Bringing her hand up to his face, she traced the scar that resided there, remembering the story behind it. His fiancée, his first love, that he lost in a terrible accident.

Smiling he brought her hand down and placed a kiss on the back of it, "What do you need, sweetheart?"

She shook her head a little, coming back to the present, and said, "We need to hurry if we are going to make it to the movie."

"I'm ready whenever you are," he said, releasing her and grabbing his keys.

"Just one second, hun, I just need to get my glasses." she replied, climbing up the stairs to grab her glasses. Everyone referred to them as her eyes, because she was practically blind without them.

When she got back down stairs, she grabbed her purse and took her husbands hand as they made their way to the car. The drive to the movie theater was short, and when they pulled in, the woman's husband went around and opened her door. Walking into the movie theater, the spotted their little group of friends and family.

"Finally," Emmett said, as he was the first one to see them, "What took you guys so long? I'm starving!"

"Emmett," his wife scolded the pouting man, "We got here early, which was your fault anyway, and Ed and Amada are right on time.

Noticing a pair missing her husband said, "Where are Edward and Bella?"

"Bella wasn't feeling too good," replied a little pixie by the name of Alice, "They decided to stay home. You know this pregnancy is really taking a lot out of her."

She looked at her husband, seeing the disappointment written on his face and suggested, "Why don't we call and see if they mind us stopping by on the way home?" She knew he wanted to see his brother and his wife.

A smile light up his face, recognizing his wife's attempt to make him happier, "That's a great idea, let me just give them a ring, I'll be one second," he said as he pulled out his phone, talking happily to the person on the other end, and after a few minutes said, "They said they would love us to stop by."

After the movie, they said goodbye to their group of friends, promising to all get together soon with everyone there, and soon enough they were pulling in to the driveway of Edward and Bella's home. Walking up the driveway they knocked lightly, as it was fairly late and Edward opened the door smiling and said, "Edmund, Amanda it's great to see you two," he embraced his brother and his brothers wife happily leading them inside.

"Bella!" she said walking to, and embracing, the small woman sitting on the couch, "How are you?"

"I'm feeling better now," she replied, "I'm sorry we couldn't make it to the movie."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, "Hey, have you seen the new fall fashion line coming out? It's amazing! I can't wait to start writing on the new styles."

That's how the night went, the men talking about new video games that had come out and the women talking about their blog work. And throughout the night, Bella and Edward were leaning on each other and Amanda and Edmund sat holding hand.

AN: Did you remember the name of the story? Trick of the mind is exactly that, a trick of the mind. Did you fall for it? And for those of you that are wondering, no. Bella is not dead. The second part of the story was about Edward's brother, Edmund, and his wife, Amanda, I said he had a brother in the beginning, didn't I?

AN(revised): Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy the revised version! Please review! It would mean a lot…Please? ^_^ Thanks again!


End file.
